Cellular signal transduction is a fundamental mechanism whereby extracellular stimuli are relayed to the interior of cells and subsequently regulate diverse cellular processes. These signals regulate a wide variety of physical responses in the cell including proliferation, differentiation, apoptosis and motility. The extracellular signals take the form of a diverse variety of soluble factors including growth factors as well as paracrine, autocrine and endocrine factors. By binding to specific transmembrane receptors, growth factor ligands communicate extracellular signals to the intracellular signalling pathways, thereby causing the individual cell to respond to extracellular signals. Many of these signal transduction processes utilize the reversible process of the phosphorylation of proteins involving specific protein kinases and phosphatases.
Protein kinases (PKs) are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxyl groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins, whereas protein phosphatases hydrolyze phosphate moieties from phosphorylated protein substrates. The converse functions of protein kinases and protein phosphatases balance and regulate the flow of signals in signal transduction processes. The phosphorylation state of a protein can affect its conformation, enzymatic activity, and cellular location, is modified through the reciprocal actions of protein kinases and protein phosphatases. Phosphorylation is an important regulatory mechanism in the signal transduction process and aberrations in the process result in abnormal cell differentiation, transformation and growth. For example, it has been discovered that a cell may become cancerous by virtue of the transformation of a portion of its DNA into an oncogene. Several such oncogenes encode proteins which are receptors for growth factors, for example tyrosine kinases. Tyrosine kinases may also be mutated to constitutively active forms that result in the transformation of a variety of human cells. Alternatively, the overexpression of normal tyrosine kinase enzymes may also result in abnodal cell proliferation.
There are two classes of PKs, the protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) and the serine-threonine kinases (STKs). PTKs phosphorylate tyrosine residue on a protein. STKs phosphorylate serine or/and threonine on a protein. Tyrosine kinases can be of not only the receptor-type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) but the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular). One of the prime aspects of PTK activity is their involvement with growth factor receptors which are cell-surface proteins. Growth factor receptors with PTK activity are known as receptor tyrosine kinases (“RTKs”). About 90 tyrosine kinases have been identified in the human genome, of which about 60 are of the receptor type and about 30 are of the non-receptor type. These can be categorized into 20 receptor tyrosine kinase sub-families according to the families of growth factors that they bind and into 10 non-receptor tyrosine kinase sub-families (Robinson et al, Oncogene, 2000, 19, 5548-5557).
The Receptor Tyrosine Kinases (RTKs) family includes: (1) the EGF family of receptor tyrosine kinases such as the EGF, TGFα, Neu and erbB receptors; (2) the insulin family of receptor tyrosine kinases such as the insulin and IGF1 receptors and insulin-related receptor (IRR); (3) the Class III family of receptor tyrosine kinases such as the platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF) receptor tyrosine kinases, for example the PDGFα and PDGFβ receptors, the stem cell factor receptor tyrosine kinase SCF RTK (commonly known as c-Kit), the fms-related tyrosine kinase 3 (Flt3) receptor tyrosine kinase and the colony-stimulating factor 1 receptor (CSF-1R) tyrosine kinase and the like. They play a critical role in the control of cell growth and differentiation and are key mediators of cellular signals leading to the production of growth factors and cytokines (Schlessinger and Ullrich, Neuron 1992, 9, 383). A partial, non-limiting, list of such kinases includes Abl, ARaf, ATK, ATM, bcr-abl, Blk, BRaf, Brk, Btk, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, CHK, AuroraA, AuroraB, AuroraC, cfms, c-fms, c-Kit, c-Met, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, c-Src, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, ERK, ERK1, ERK2, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, FLK-4, Fps, Frk, Fyn, GSK, gsk3a, gsk3b, Hck, Chk, Axl, Pim-1, Plh-1, IGF-1R, IKK, IKK1, IKK2, IKK3, INS-R, Integrin-linked kinase, Jak, JAK1, JAK2, JAK3, JNK, JNK, Lck, Lyn, MEK, MEK1, MEK2, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKB1, PKB2, PKB3, PKC, PKCa, PKCb, PKCd, PKCe, PKCg, PKCl, PKCm, PKCz, PLK1, Polo-like kinase, PYK2, tie1, tie2, TrkA, TrkB, TrkC, UL13, UL97, VEGF-R1, VEGF-R2, Yes and Zap70 and the like. Protein kinases have also been implicated as targets in central nervous system disorders such as Alzheimer's (Mandelkow, E. M. et al. FEBS Lett. 1992, 314, 315; Sengupta, A. et al. Mol. Cell. Biochem. 1997, 167, 99), pain sensation (Yashpal, K. J. Neurosci. 1995, 15, 3263-72), inflammatory disorders such as arthritis (Badger, J. Pharmn Exp. Ther. 1996, 279, 1453), psoriasis (Dvir, et al. J. Cell Biol. 1991, 113, 857), bone diseases such as osteoporosis (Tanaka et al, Nature, 1996, 383, 528), cancer (Hunter and Pines, Cell 1994, 79, 573), atherosclerosis (Hajjar and Pomerantz, FASEB J. 1992, 6, 2933), thrombosis (Salari, FEBS 1990, 263, 104), metabolic disorders such as diabetes (Borthwick, A. C. et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1995, 210, 738), blood vessel proliferative disorders such as angiogenesis (Strawn et al. Cancer Res. 1996, 56, 3540; Jackson et al. J. Pharm. Exp. Ther. 1998, 284, 687), autoimmune diseases and transplant rejection (Bolen and Brugge, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1997, 15, 371) and infection diseases such as viral (Littler, E. Nature 1992, 358, 160), and fungal infections (Lum, R. T. PCT Int Appl., WO 9805335 A1 980212).
RTKs mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular responses, e.g., cell division (multiplication), and responses to the extracellular microenvironment.
With respect to receptor tyrosine kinases, it has been shown also that tyrosine phosphorylation sites function as high-affinity binding sites for SH2 (src homology) domains of signaling molecules. Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases have been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules. The specificity of the interactions between receptors or proteins and SH2 domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. Differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors are consistent with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles. These observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors. Aberrant expression or mutations in the protein tyrosine kinases have been shown to lead to either uncontrolled cell proliferation (e.g. malignant tumor growth) or to defects in key developmental processes.
It has been identified that such mutated and overexpressed forms of tyrosine kinases are present in a large proportion of common human cancers such as the leukaemia, breast cancer, prostate cancer, non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) including adenocarcinomas and squamous cell cancer of the lung, gastrointestinal cancer including colon, rectal and stomach cancer, bladder cancer, oesophageal cancer, ovarian cancer and pancreatic cancer and the like. As further human tumour tissues are tested, it is expected that the widespread prevalence and relevance of tyrosine kinases will be further established. For example, it has been shown that EGFR tyrosine kinase is mutated and overexpressed in several human cancers including in tumours of the lung, head and neck, gastrointestinal tract, breast, oesophagus, ovary, uterus, bladder and thyroid.
One subfamily designated the “HER” or “Erb” RTKs, which include EGFR (epithelial growth factor receptor), HER2, HER3 and HER4. These RTKs consist of an extracellular glycosylated ligand binding domain, a transmembrane domain and an intracellular cytoplasm catalytic domain that can phosphorylate tyrosine residues on proteins. The enzymatic activity of receptor tyrosine kinases can be stimulated by either overexpression of receptor, or by ligand-mediated dimerization. The formation of homodimers as well as heterodimers has been demonstrated for the HER2 receptor family. An example of homodimerization is the dimerization of HER1 (EGF receptor) by the EGF family of ligands (which includes EGF, transforming growth factor alpha, betacellulin, heparin-binding EGF, and epiregulin). Heterodimerization among the four HER receptor kinases can be promoted by binding to members of the heregulin (also referred to neuregulin) family of ligands. Such heterodimerization as involving HER2 and HER3, or a HER3 and HER4 combination, results in a significant stimulation of the tyrosine kinase activity of the receptor dimers even though one of the receptors (HER3) is enzymatically inert. The kinase activity of HER2 has been shown to be activated also by virtue of overexpression of the receptor alone in a variety of cell types. Activation of receptor homodimers and heterodimers results in phosphorylation of tyrosine residues on the receptors and on other intracellular proteins. This is followed by the activation of intracellular signaling pathways such as those involving the microtubule associated protein kinase (MAP kinase) and the phosphatidylinositol3-kinase (PI3 kinase). Activation of these pathways has been shown to lead to cell proliferation and the inhibition of apoptosis.
Another RTK subfamily includes insulin receptor (IR), insulin-like growth factor I receptor (IGF-1R) and insulin receptor related receptor (IRR). IR and IGF-1R interact with insulin, IGF-I and IGF-II to form a heterotetramer of two entirely extracellular glycosylated α subunits and two β subunits which cross the cell membrane and which contain the tyrosine kinase domain.
A third RTK subfamily is referred to as the platelet derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR) group, which includes PDGFRα, PDGFRβ, CSFIR, c-Kit and c-fms. These receptors consist of glycosylated extracellular domains composed of variable members of immunoglobin-like loops and an intracellular domain wherein the tyrosine kinase domain is interrupted by unrelated amino acid sequences.
Platelet derived growth factor receptors such as PDGFRα and PDGFRβ are also transmembrance tyrosine kinase receptors. Upon binding of the ligand, they form either homodimers (PDGF-AA, PDGF-BB) or heterodimers (PDGF-AB). As the receptor dimerizes, its tyrosine kinase is activated. This leads to downstream signaling and thus may support tumor growth. Mutations in this gene allow for receptor activation independent of ligand binding and appear to be driving forces in oncogenesis. An expression of PDGF, the growth factor that activates PDGFR, was observed in a number of different tumor cell lines, inter alia in mamma, colon, ovarian, prostate carcinoma, sarcoma and glioblastomas cell lines. Among the tumors, brain tumors and prostate carcinoma (including adenocarcinomas and bone metastasis) have found special interest. Interesting data also exist regarding malign gliomes.
c-Kit is a tyrosine kinase receptor which belongs to the PDGF receptor family and becomes activated upon binding of its ligand SCF (stem-cell factor). The expression pattern of c-Kit has been studied e.g. in a panel of different primary solid tumors. A strong expression of c-Kit could be found inter alia in sarcoma, gastrointestinal stromal tumors (GIST), seminoma and carcinoids [Weber et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 22(14S), 9642 (2004)]. GISTs are non-epithelial tumors. Many occur in the stomach, less in the small intestine and still less in the esophagus. Dissemination to the liver, omentum and peritoneal cavity can be observed. GISTS probably arise from Interstitial Cajal Cells (ICC) which normally form part of the autonomic nervous system of the intestine and take part in the control of motility. Most (50 to 80%) of GISTS arise due to c-Kit gene mutation. In the gut, a staining positive for c-Kit/CD117 is likely to be a GIST. Mutations of c-Kit can make c-Kit function independent of activation by SCF, leading to a high cell division rate and possibly genomic instability. Also in mast cell tumors aberrations of c-Kit could be observed, as well as in mastocytosis and associated myeloproliferative syndrome and Urticaria Pigmentosa. An expression and/or aberrations of c-Kit can also be found in acute myeloicanemia (AML) and malign lymphomas. A c-Kit expression can also be demonstrated in small cell bronchial carcinoma, seminomas, dysgerminomas, testicular intraepithelial neoplasias, melanomas, mamma carcinomas, neuroblastomas, Ewing sarcoma, some soft part sarcomas as well as papillary/follicular thyroid carcinoma (see Sch{hacek over (u)}tte et al., innovartis 3/2001). Inherited mutations of the RET (rearranged during transfection) proto-oncogene are e.g. known to be tumorigenic in patients with multiple endocrine neoplasia type 2 (MEN 2) which may lead to pheochromocytoma, medullary thyroid carcinoma and parathyroid hyperplasia/adenoma (see Huang et al., Cancer Res. 60, 6223-6 (2000)).
Another group which, because of its similarity to the PDGFR subfamily, is sometimes subsumed into the later group is the fetus liver kinase (Flk) receptor subfamily. This group is believed to be made up of kinase insert domain-receptor fetal liver kinase-1 (KDR/FLK-1, VEGFR2), Flk-1R, Flk-4 and Fms-like tyrosine kinase 1 (Flt-1).
A further member of the tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor family is the fibroblast growth factor (FGF) receptor subgroup. This group consists of four receptors, FGFR1-4, seven ligands, and FGF1-7. While not yet well defined, it appears that the receptors consist of a glycosylated extracellular domain containing a variable number of immunoglobin-like loops and an intracellular domain in which the tyrosine kinase sequence is interrupted by regions of unrelated amino acid sequences.
Still another member of the tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor family is the vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) receptor subgroup, VEGF is a dimeric glycoprotein similar to PDGF but has different biological functions and target cell specificity in vivo. In particular, VEGFRs are known to be involved in the control of the onset of angiogenesis. As especially solid tumors depend on good blood supply, inhibition of VEGFRs and thus angiogenesis is under clinical investigation in the treatment of such tumors, showing promising results. VEGF is also a major player in leukemias and lymphomas and highly expressed in a variety of solid malignant tumors, correlating well with malignant disease progression. Examples of tumor diseases with VEGFR-2 (KDR) expression are lung carcinomas, breast carcinomas, Non Hodgkin's lymphomas, ovarian carcinoma, pancreatic cancer, malignant pleural mesothelioma and melanoma. In addition to its angiogenic activity, the ligand of VEGFR, VEGF, may promote tumor growth by direct pro-survival effects in tumor cells. PDGF is also involved in angiogenesis, the process of forming new blood vessels that is critical for continuing tumor growth. Normally, angiogenesis plays an important role in processes such as embryonic development, wound healing and several components of female reproductive function. However, undesirable or pathological angiogenesis has been associated with a number of disease states including diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis, cancer, rheumatoid arthritis, atheroma, Kaposi's sarcoma and haemangioma. Angiogenesis is stimulated via the promotion of the growth of endothelial cells. Several polypeptides with in vitro endothelial cell growth promoting activity have been identified including acidic and basic fibroblast growth factors (aFGF and bFGF) and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). By virtue of the restricted expression of its receptors, the growth factor activity of VEGF, in contrast to that of aFGF and bFGF, is relatively specific towards endothelial cells. Recent evidence indicates that VEGF is an important stimulator of both normal and pathological angiogenesis and vascular permeability. This cytokine induces a vascular sprouting phenotype by inducing endothelial cell proliferation, protease expression and migration which subsequently leads to the formation of capillary tubes that promote the formation of the hyperpermeable, immature vascular network which is the characteristic of pathological angiogenesis. Accordingly, antagonism of the activity of VEGF is expected to be beneficial in the treatment of a number of disease states that are associated with angiogenesis or increased vascular permeability such as cancer, especially in inhibiting the development of tumors.
FLT3 (fms-like tyrosine kinase) is a member of the type Ill receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) family. Aberrant expression of the FLT3 gene has inter alia been documented in both adult and childhood leukemias including acute myeloid leukemia (AML), AML with trilineage myelodysplasia (AML/TMDS), acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), and myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS), as well as MLL (mixed-lineage leukemia). Activating mutations of the FLT3 receptor have been found in about 35% of patients with acute myeloblastic leukemia (AML), and are associated with a poor prognosis. The most common mutation involves an in-frame duplication within the juxtamembrane domain, with an additional 5-10% of patients having a point mutation at asparagine 835. Both of these mutations are associated with constitutive activation of the tyrosine kinase activity of FLT3, and result in proliferation and viability signals in the absence of ligand. Patients expressing the mutant form of the receptor have been shown to have a decreased chance for cure. Thus, there is accumulating evidence for a role for hyperactivated (mutated) FLT3 kinase activity in human leukemias and myelodysplastic syndrome.
The hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) receptor (c-MET or HGFR) receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) has been shown in many human cancers to be involved in oncogenesis, tumor progression with enhanced cell motility and invasion, as well as metastasis (see, Ma, P. C. et al. (2003b). Cancer Metastasis Rev, 22, 309-25; Maulik, G. et al. (2002b). Cytokine Growth Factor Rev, 13, 41-59). c-MET (HGFR) can be activated through overexpression or mutations in various human cancers including small cell lung cancer (SCLC) (Ma, P. C. et al. (2003a). Cancer Res, 63, 6272-6281).
c-MET is a receptor tyrosine kinase that is encoded by the Met proto-oncogene and transduces the biological effects of hepatocyte growth factor (HGF). It is a transmembrane glycoprotein with tyrosine kinase activity, which contribute to multi-cell multiplication and division. The c-Met proto-oncogene is overexpressed in numerous human malignancy especially in thyroid tumour, which is closely related with pathologic staging, tumour invasion and metastasis.
A more complete listing of the known RTK subfamilies is described in Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6): 334-339 (1994) which is incorporated by reference, as if fully set forth herein.
Besides PTKs, additional cell enzyme family is present, called as receptor tyrosine kinases inhibitor (abbreviated as “CTK”). At present, over twenty-four CTKs, comprising eleven subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack and LIMK) have been identified. At present, the Src subfamily of CTKs are comprised of the largest number of PTKs and include Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. A more detailed discussion of CTKs is provided in Bolen, 1993, Oncogen 8: 2025-2031, which is incorporated herein by reference, including any drawings.
The serine/threonine kinases, or STKs, like the CTKs, are predominantly intracellular although there are a few receptor kinases of the STK type. STKs are the most common of the cytosolic kinases; i.e., kinases that perform their function in that part of the cytoplasm other than the cytoplasmic organelles and cytoskelton. The cytosol is the region within the cell where much of the cell's intermediary metabolic and biosynthetic activity occurs; e.g., it is in the cytosol that proteins are synthesized on ribosomes.
A further characteristic of hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer is damage to the cellular pathways that control progress through the cell cycle which, in normal eukaryotic cells, involves an ordered cascade of protein phosphorylation. As for signal transduction mechanisms, several families of protein kinases appear to play critical roles in the cell cycle cascade.
With regard to cancer, two of the major hypotheses advanced to explain the excessive cellular proliferation that drives tumor development relate to functions known to be PK regulated. That is, it has been suggested that malignant cell growth results from a breakdown in the mechanisms that control cell division or differentiation. It has been shown that the protein products of a number of proto-oncogenes are involved in the signal transduction pathways that regulate cell growth and differentiation. These protein products of proto-oncogenes include the extracellular growth factors, transmembrane growth factor PTK receptors (RTKs), cytoplasmic PTKs (CTKs) and cytosolic STKs, discussed above.
There is a need for novel viable small-molecule inhibitors which posess anti-tumor cell proliferative activities. These small molecules are expected to inhibit one or more RTKs, CTKs or STKs, and are useful in treating or ameliorating RTKs, CTKs or STKs mediated, angiogenesis mediated or hyperproliferative disorder.
Based on the structure of tyrosine kinase inhibitor SU-11248 and the pyrrolofused heterocycle Formula (X) which showed great bioactivities reported by the patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,902B2), the present invention is directed to design and synthesize the pyrrolofused multiple-membered aza-heterocyclic derivatives and has got a better pharmacological data. In order to improve the pharmacokinetics profile of pyrrolofused multiple-membered aza-heterocyclic derivatives, the present invention is directed to design compounds of formula (I). The compounds of the invention have obvious structure differences with the existing compounds in prior art, and they also show more efficiency and more function.
